battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Battlefield Wiki
This page should be for discussion of the content on the Main Page only. All general posts should be at the Forum Holiday Greeting It's nice but it would look better if it's capitalised properly! "Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year". --Callofduty4 14:24, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Statistics codes As with the Devil May Cry Wiki's main page, I've added three useful codes here; Wiki Statistics. Also, a heading with Wiki Statistics can be used in the bottom part of the page. The codes: *Number of edits - *Number of images - *Number of pages - You may copy them! -KevzMarz 10:13, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Sounds great to show some stats, lets wait to see what other user thinks - btw /support --Maxwell123 12:07, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Support and max why is your color code still cyan? Zephalian ([[User talk:Zephalian|'Talk']]) 12:12, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Friends and Affiliates Just out of interest, shouldn't the Mirror's Edge wiki be a friend and affiliate as well? Deniedoperative 05:43, January 30, 2012 (UTC) : Uh, why should it be? Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) 07:13, January 30, 2012 (UTC) :Just because the content matter is related by no means infers the wikis themselves necessarily have to be as well. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 16:03, January 30, 2012 (UTC) : The more the merrier? Deniedoperative 05:55, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Battlefield 4 I hope that Battlefield 4 is going to be a World War II based game. With the recent Battlefield 3 success your company will be supported on any game you create involving vehicles. I am a current BF3 player and i would appreciate a solid WW2 game that incorporates vehicles and team work. Thanks 21:42, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry. EA confirmed that BF4 was modern day.Deniedoperative (talk) 08:42, September 14, 2012 (UTC) The ac130 gunship needs to be changed the aa guns are in the wrong place they need to be under the wings I think it was a design aesthetic to stop players strafing the ground. Also please sign your posts. Thank you. Deniedoperative (talk) 08:42, September 14, 2012 (UTC) I hope the story is continued or a least a good story like the last game and not a full on action thriller like CoD. Plus I love the BF3 multiplayer but make the new game more like BFBC2 the game had a special feel, thats the nostalgia speaking. TheeEliteSystem (talk) 19:02, February 21, 2013 (UTC) TheeEliteSystem Feb-21-2013 2:02 PM i missed being able to surf radio channels while cruisng through european countryside. Deniedoperative (talk) 06:04, February 22, 2013 (UTC) Can't join chat I keep getting logged out whenever i try to join chat. I log back in again to no avail. Also turned off every extension. Deniedoperative (talk) 06:29, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Theme: Battlefield 4? Is there a specific point at which the theme will be updated for Battlefield 4? There's been all the releases of press material nessacary for it- or at least to change the background. With Battlefield 3 the theme got updated very, very quickly, which makes it kinda bother me that it hasn't been touched at all. Hell, if it's just a need for someone to do CSS editing to make it, I've made multiple websites from the ground up, which includes the CSS sheets for them. --Joltthecoat (talk) 01:13, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not going to go out of my way to do the things I did at Forum:New theme. If you want to find me a sufficiently-sized background image (read: 1600x900px or larger) then feel free to do so. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:56, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :::Used the current background image as a template and then edited in the BF4 official wallpaper with an inside shadow in a similar manner to the current theme. Joltthecoat (talk) 03:36, July 11, 2013 (UTC) ::: Refer to this... I guess everyone forgot when we discussed it on my talk page in May :P -- ''' awyman13'' '''Talk' ' 03:45, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm going to edit it a bit more because when it's fully zoomed out it doesn't nearly blend into the page as well as this one, but here's a mock up of how it'd look on the page. Here is a 2560x1440 version. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 04:39, July 11, 2013 (UTC) :Refer to the forum on the last BG. 1600x900px is the resolution we're using. The reason it "blends"... well look for Pedro's comments. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:28, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Mind if we move this to a better talk page? I think the mass of images and unorganized discussion is kinda messing with getting some stuff done. My talk page is pretty much empty, if need be. Also, I had pulled the image currently used out of the website's source, which led me to think 1600x1000 was the correct resolution. I had blended it to be able to blend into the black at edges as well in the images I had posted below this. Joltthecoat (talk) 05:40, July 11, 2013 (UTC) maybe.png example4.png|My laptop screen's crop examplebig.png|A higher resolution crop :AKA - Forum -- '' awyman13'' Talk ' 05:46, July 11, 2013 (UTC) BF4 Featured content?? Shouldn't we add a new Featured Media by now?? Plenty'a stuff ta' pick from! [of All|Jack [signing off!]] 05:59, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm actually gonna work on that soon. Once I Have free time...-- The Hochseeflotte Serving Germany since 1871 07:08, August 21, 2013 (UTC) :I can update it later today. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier]][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 17:25, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Content portal why is there a screamer on the front page? Togfan (talk) 21:50, November 12, 2013 (UTC) :Screamer? -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 22:39, November 12, 2013 (UTC) ::huh. it's gone now. never mind then Togfan (talk) 06:41, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello, Everyone, Today I want to challenge you guys with a true or false question. If you answer correctly, then congrats. :D If you answer incorrectly, at least you've tried. Anywho here's the question: True/False: DICE was originally going to add weapons in Final Stand that you could add to your character's loadout, but in the end, the weapons were scrapped. Well, I wish you guys the best of luck, and I hope we get a winner. Sincerely, Shogun (NineTails) 20:48, October 22, 2015 (UTC)Shogun (NineTails) 20:48, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Whats the Problem? I played Battlefield Hardline, and now, I just don't like Call of Duty anymore. Big Brudda(Text/ ) 22:53, December 1, 2015 (UTC)Big Brudda BF1 Not sure if this will be changed only once the game has been actually released, but shouldn't Hardline be replaced with Battlefield 1 on the welcome template? Legos-Rule-15 (talk) 16:37, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :Yep, game was just announced yesterday so we're getting around to changing everything. - 16:52, May 7, 2016 (UTC) :Patience Soldier -- 18:03, May 7, 2016 (UTC)